In recent years, object recognition technology which can be useful in production, management, etc., by assigning IDs (identification numbers) to individual objects and keeping their accurate track records, has attracted much attention. Further, semiconductor devices that can send and receive data without contact have been in development. As such semiconductor devices, RFIDs (abbreviation of Radio Frequency Identification; also referred to as ID tags, IC tags, IC chips, RF tags (Radio Frequency), wireless tags, electronic tags, and wireless chips) and the like are beginning to be adopted within companies, markets, and the like.
Many of these semiconductor devices each includes an antenna, and a circuit (hereinafter also referred to as IC (Integrated Circuit) chips) using a semiconductor substrate of silicon (Si) or the like, in which the IC chip is made of a memory circuit (hereinafter also referred to as memory), a control circuit, and the like. Also, the development of organic thin film transistors (hereinafter also referred to as TFTs), organic memory and the like using organic compounds in their control circuits, memory circuits and the like, is actively pursued (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-22669).